The Judge (Ace Attorney)
Summary There is not much known about The Judge. All that is known is The Judge is the one often presiding over the cases in Ace Attorney. While he is sometimes bumbling, and a little slow with details, he still stands for truth and justice. Even refusing to leave the courtroom despite the witness and killer threat of He courtroom with a bomb, until a verdict had been passed down. He does his best with his verdicts and has claimed he had never gotten a verdict wrong in his life many times before Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-C with gavel and equipment Name: The Judge, AKA Udgey (real name unknown) Origin: Ace Attorney Gender: Male Age: Likely 48 Classification: Human, Judge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Lifting Strength Attack Potency: Human level (Hasn't displayed any superhuman attack potency feats), Street level with gavel and equipment (gavels are typically on this level, along with other equipment) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely Class 5 (While he is older, he still should be vastly stronger than the monkey who could pick up and throw a bust/statue across a room with little effort which weighs this much) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Franziska von Karmas whip mostly unhurt) Stamina: High (Can debate for several days on end with no signs of fatigue, can continue to preside even after repeatedly being whipped by Franziska Von Karma) Range: Standard melee range, Extended Melee Range with A Katana, Whip, Shichishito, Victims Staff, Samurai Spear, Samurai Sword, and more, (See here for list of weapons), Several Meters with several guns Standard Equipment: A Gavel Optional Equipment: Several guns, The Thinker, Samurai Spear, Edgeworth's Knife, Victims Staff, Dahlia´s Present, Luminol Testing Fluid, MC Bomber, and more (See here for entire list) Intelligence: Likely Gifted (While it seems the Judge is clueless and gullible with how much his mind seems to change, this really is only done when proper evidence is shown, he is able to follow and understand their theories to what happened with the evidence they have, and has called out contradictions himself in the past before, showing he is quite intelligent, and only swayed with proper evidence, and a story that he doesn't see holes in. However, he can be rather oblivious at times, needing the defense and prosecution to point things out to him, as well as being somewhat foolish or unprofessional, allowing prosecutors and witnesses to get away with things they obviously shouldn't, such as insulting him. He somewhat lacks self awareness, as it's mentioned in Rise From the Ashes that he once wasted an entire day searching for his dentures, only to realize they were in his mouth the whole time. The judge also appears dumbfounded by modern technology, not knowing the meaning of e-mails or computers. Despite all of this, however, while he may not put the details as well together as the defense or prosecutors, he is an expert on matters related to the law, accurately explaining concepts like ballistic markings and Double Jeopardy and giving profound speeches on the law. It has also been noted that despite his goofy demeanor, he almost always manages to give the correct verdict. He is also bilingual, able to speak Spanish and English. He could have became an attorney himself, meaning he has the necessary knowledge and training, though he chose to stay a judge) Weaknesses: Possible fear towards explosives after Courtroom 4 was blow up during Starbucks trail, has poor hearing and no combat experience, can be a bit absentminded at times Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Hammer Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Ace Attorney Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 10